The present disclosure relates generally to the field of display systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the automatic brightness control of electronic display systems for use in aircraft and that may be used in low ambient light conditions.
Aircraft pilots and crew conventionally have difficulty viewing electronic displays in low ambient conditions. Auto brightness systems may not always respond appropriately to a change to low ambient light. When the display brightness is placed into automatic brightness mode, the display graphics and/or text may not be as visible in low ambient light conditions as compared to higher ambient light conditions with the same contrast ratio. This is because the human eye loses effectiveness in low ambient light conditions.
There is a need for an improved display system and method that can compensate for the effectiveness of the human eye in low ambient light conditions. There is also a need for a display system and method configured to adjust the contrast ratio or brightness of the display in low ambient light conditions and in normal ambient light conditions. There is further a need for a display system and method that provides increased readability in low ambient light conditions.